Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Awakening
by Bleachfananon2
Summary: Takes place in an alternate timeline. Features a twist ending of "Rebellion".
1. Chapter 1

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Awakening_

_This takes place in an alternate timeline, but it does have callbacks to other stories._

Madoka woke up with a fright. It had been just a week since the Infinite Tsukuyomi was dispelled, but she had a bad feeling that the worst was yet to come. No-one except her saw that the moon was about to drop. Either that, or they didn't believe her. Meanwhile, Kyoko was away alongside Homura. They would not be back for a while, and Madoka was getting lonely. Sayaka also appeared to be away with Mami, leaving Madoka in a boring and lonely town. Nothing was exciting anymore.

One day, however, Madoka had received a strange message saying that she could be liberated from freedom. She was suspicious. Whilst she was bored, she was only bored in the respect that there were not any Witch attacks. Where had all the Witches gone? She had realised that now, she and Homura had been switched.

One day at Mitakihara High School, Madoka managed to get there in time. In class, she was told that there were several new students joining. "I wonder what they'll be like.", she said to a green-haired girl. The girl, Hitomi, reciprocated in kind with "I do, too."

"Alright, class. We have an important issue to discuss and that is the nature of breakfast. Now, Random Student B, stand up.", the teacher, Kazuko, announced. The student (he had grey hair) stood up. "Y-Yes, Kazuko-sensei?", he asked. "Now, Random Student B, do you like pancakes?", Kazuko asked. "Yes.", the student replied. "And do you like waffles?" "Uh, yes." "And do you like French toast?" "Yeah, I like that too.", the student replied. He sat down again. "Now, class, on to the obligatory new student introduction. Come in, Miss Rena Ryuugu.", she announced. A girl in the Mitakihara uniform arrived, and she had orange hair and blue eyes. Her fringe was on her left side, by the way. "My name is Rena Ryuugu. Nice to meet you.", Rena said. She then sat down in Homura's absent chair.

After school, Madoka was walking home alone (since Hitomi had to "be somewhere"), leaving her all alone again. "Hitomi-chan…", she thought. Then, right in front of her, an explosion erupted. Madoka shrieked in fright, and fell over. "Madoka, I have come for you.", a familiar voice said. The smoke cleared, and it was, to Madoka's shock, Homura. "Homura-chan…", Madoka said, obviously horrified. Homura was now wearing a black dress, with black sandals to match. She was holding her right hand out, with the creepiest smile on her face. It was a cross between psychotic and cute. Madoka started whimpering, only for Homura to arrive and wipe the tears away. "Come on, my love. We can destroy this planet and get revenge for our being wronged and tricked. Wouldn't that be so nice, my love?", Homura continued. "H-Homura-chan…why?", Madoka asked. "Madoka, I love you.", Homura announced.

Meanwhile, at Rena's house, Rena was peeling an apple she got for herself. She had a normal expression on her face, and she was working with a knife. In reality, she was making poisoned apple pie to give to her friends, due to being convinced that they betrayed her. Nobody knew she was doing this except her, due to her managing to change the label on her poison bottle to "super cute sauce bottle-thing". Even still, Sayaka was watching from afar, having drawn her sword. Rena noticed her, and thus she picked up a cleaver, ready to kill Sayaka. "You know, Ms. I-Don't-Know-Who-You-Are, you need to be a tad more subtle.", Rena said. Sayaka was angered. "Nobody new to Mitakihara is supposed to be Madoka's friend but Homura!", she roared, clearly jealous and upset. Turning to face Sayaka, Rena had a maniacal smile on her face, and her eyes had cat pupils. "Now, prepare to die.", Rena boasted.

As Madoka was fighting with Homura, who by this point was clearly heartbroken, Hitomi heard a crash. It was coming from Rena's house. "Is that Rena-san?", she thought. Disaster had struck though, as a tree had fallen on Madoka, rendering her unconscious. Hitomi ran over to her friend, fearing for the worst. Upon getting there, she found that Homura had fled, and found Madoka trapped under a tree. When Rena got there, she was also deathly afraid. "M-Madoka-san?", Rena asked, only to find no reply. A hospital team freed her, and carted her off to hospital.

Madoka woke up in a hospital bed, with a bandage around her head, partially red from the bleeding. She saw Sayaka, who was now clad in a black dress like Homura. Sayaka was smiling with a maniacal grin. Then, Sayaka disappeared, prompting Madoka to go back to sleep.

Madoka woke up week later, to another girl's crying. She saw a girl with purple eyes with a bandage around her head. The other girl had purple eyes to match her hair. "Um…hello…?", Madoka asked, trying to introduce herself. The other girl stopped crying for a moment. "M-My name's Y-Yuki Nagato. I transferred here 3 weeks ago." "My name's Madoka Kaname.", Madoka said in return. They went back to sleep immediately due to anastethics being used on them.

Outside, a girl with reddish-pink hair and reddish-pink eyes with horns resembling cat ears was talking to an unknown person. "Yeah, I'm fine here. W-What do you mean I'll have to stay for the time being?! Oh, you can't pick me up, being on the Moon and all, watching over _her_. OK. Bye.", she said. She flipped her pink cell-phone and put it inside her handbag. She partially vomited due to having survived the Infinite Tsukuyomi by hiding in the Underground, and was thus suffering from survivor's guilt. A doctor came outside. "Ah, Nyu!", he said. "How are Madoka and Yuki doing?", she asked. "They're recovering fine.", the doctor said. "That's good.", Nyu said. Nyu was wearing a white-pink dress and white stockings, and had finished the outfit with a pair of white shoes. Satisfied, Nyu left the hospital grounds.

On the Moon, Sayaka returned after yet another unsuccessful attempt to infiltrate the hospital. "How'd it go?", a girl with brown hair and a yellow ribbon asked. "Like shit.", Sayaka replied. "Couldn't get into the damn place due to them setting up a bloody Bounded Field.", she continued. "I'll try.", Mami chirped up. She was wearing an identical outfit to the girls, but with brown high-heeled boots instead of sandals and a yellow choker around her neck. "We need her to resurrect Lady Kaguya, don't we? Yuki-chan is going to be a bonus at this rate.", Gaillard said. "I'll go with Mami, and help her break down the Field.", Kyoko said. She was also wearing a black dress with brown boots, but with a dark red choker.

After Madoka and Yuki were discharged from hospital, they went to the Kaname residence, only to find that it had been fire-bombed. Madoka was enraged. Not only that, but her little brother Tatsuya had been captured as well, causing her eyes to briefly flash red. "They'll **pay **for that.", Madoka muttered under her breath, as her pupils to briefly turn into that of a cat's. After her eyes returned to normal, Yuki suggested, "Why don't we stay with Rena-san?" "That does sound like a good plan, Yuki-chan.", Madoka agreed.

When they got to the Ryuugu residence, they found a strange sight. Rena was there, alongside Sayaka, Mami, Homura and Kyoko. Yuki then formed a psychotic smirk, and stabbed Madoka in the back in her horror. Rena then played the song "Follow You Follow Me" from the Genesis album _And Then There Were Three_ in an attempt to brainwash Madoka, but Madoka anticipated this would happen before she was discharged. Before she was discharged, she formed a contract geis with Nyu, making Nyu her guardian. Madoka signed it with her blood, making sure the contract would be durable. After all, she had planned.

Having escaped Japan when she was discharged, Madoka was now in China. After going to Beijing, she made sure due to her contract that Nyu would not divulge her location. Doing so would break the geis, and alert Kaguya's minions to her location. Having heard from Aichi that Ilya was coming, Madoka rested in her new home for the moment. Rin was also looking for her, due to Madoka having enough sense of self to dispel the Infinite Tsukuyomi on her own terms. This meant Kyoko had a failed attempt to re-cast the genjutsu again, but also guaranteed that Kaguya would be sealed in the True Sanctuary. The Quatre Knights had managed to rescue her, but now Kaguya was very close to death. Madoka at the time was watching the Japanese version of the Disney film _Frozen _(so she could understand it) but now had become tired of it. Having turned it off, she was now trying to relax, but could not due to fear and paranoia.

Later, Madoka was resting when she heard the voice of someone who she'd thought she'd never meet. "It's been a while, Kaname-chan.", came Ilya's childish voice. Madoka, afraid, now knew that she'd been found. Apparently, Nyu had been tortured by "Follow You Follow Me" into breaking the geis. Madoka blasted her residence to smithereens, revealing a black outfit. She manifested several crossbows, and fired. "Kaname-chan, that's not very nice.", Ilya said. "Or, is it because you're a VP? You know, **Veneficus Puella**?"

Meanwhile, Rena was now on the Moon. Upon setting eyes on Kyubey, she said, "I'M TAKING HIM HOME WITH ME! HE'S SO CUTE!" "Indeed, I am cute.", Kyubey said. "You do know that I'm figting you for Madoka's sake?", Rena asked. "What is the meaning of this?", Kyubey asked. Then, a blade made of data stabbed the cat in the back. "You too, Yuki…?", Kyubey asked. Rena entered her "psycho-mode", whilst Yuki formed another psychotic smirk. Then, both cleaver and sword sliced up the cat into several pieces, causing it to burst into several pieces. Bloodstains littered the girls, and then they teleported down to Earth at Nyu's request. That is to say, if their friends hadn't stopped them first.

"Nagato, do not help Madoka. She's a lost cause.", Kyon said. "That's right! You can't possibly help her now.", Mikuru continued. "Alright, time for the punishment game!", Mion shouted with a maniacal happiness. She was holding a syringe with snake venom in it, and attempted to inject it into Rena. However, Madoka's arrow then broke through the ceiling. "Let my friends and little brother go or pay the price!", Madoka said. Her eyes were filled with pure, sisterly anger. "Oh, look, the so-called "Hero" has arrived to rescue the princess and kill the dragon!", Kyon mocked in an overly sarcastic and negative turn. "Which princess will you save? Yuki, or Rena?", he asked. Madoka then smiled in a psychotic fashion unlike Rena, and opened her eyes to reveal cat pupils. "Let's begin, Rena-san, Yuki-chan.", Madoka said, embracing her inner psychotic murder. Rena and Yuki cut through their friends, as Homura arrived to confront Madoka in combat above the Moon. "Rinne Sharingan: Shift!", a voice shouted. "Trace Overdrive!", another voice shouted. It was Ragna and Shirou.

Several swords rained down on Kaguya's minions. It was all due to Shirou, who now was dressed in a red armour forged from Command Spells. Ragna followed suit, with Dead Spike. Ragna was the same as he always well, with the exception with some muscle mass on his chest and limbs. Shirou was confronted by Rin. "Tohsaka, why…?", Shirou asked in shock. Then, Sakura used her crest worms to cover the rest of the group. Ragna just managed to escape. "Long time no see, brother!", a familiar psychotic voice said. It was Jin, and he arrived to kill his brother. "Jin, I have something I need to do.", Ragna replied.

Above the Sanctuary, Madoka and Homura fired their weapons without restraint. Homura used her machine guns, tommy guns, shotguns, etc., whereas Madoka used her bows and crossbows. They both flew at each other with their magic, looking like blurs. Ragna, who had managed to disarm Jin after using Tsukuyomi on him managed to see a pink light rushing into a purple light. However, he had no time to rest. "Oh, Ragna…!", a familiar, childish voice rang out. He recognised it, and shuddered in fear. A red sword shot out of the darkness, and his fears were confirmed. "I'm back, Ragna! Sixth time, right?", the voice asked. It was an old enemy: Nu-13. "Fifth.", Ragna corrected her. "When you fought me before, I honestly thought I would die that time. You slashed over and over, when I was completely defenceless! And then, you killed mother with Jin.", Nu continued. "I didn't kill you. I left you so I could get to Kaguya and seal her away.", Ragna explained. "By the way, I just need to do something, and I'll be right back.", Ragna said. Turning round, Nu saw that his eyes now resembled cat pupils. Ragna had contracted the Hinamizawa Syndrome.

"Snap out of it, Tohsaka!", Shirou roared. He had just traced Caladbolg to fend off her assault, but Rin easily destroyed it. Her eyes were blank, creeping Shirou out. Forced to trace Kanshou and Bakuya, Shirou then stabbed her. "Oh, that won't even work, Shirou!", a voice mocked. Shirou turned round and found himself in contact with Rin's father, Tokiomi. "By the way, why did you stab my daughter and ditch my other one?", Tokiomi asked. "You mean Sakura?", Shirou asked, horrified. "Yes. Rin and Sakura are my daughters. Your own parents are coming, so take off that armour and throw away those swords in your hands. You could hurt someone.", Tokiomi answered. Shirou then felt a crest worm pierce him from behind, only to turn into the sting of a fly. Thankfully, due to Kirei's armour, the wound then disappeared. "Seems he's more resilient than we thought, Tokiomi.", another voice said. "Indeed, Kariya.", Tokiomi said.

Having escaped Sakura's crest worms, the real Shirou was now in a battle to the death with a Black Knight. The knight appeared to be in a haze that obscured his body from view. Shirou then felt a jolt of electricity in his brain, and remembered a different timeline in which he killed another berserker with the sword Caliburn, and another in which used the same Berserker's weapon against him. Shirou then chanted, "I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and glass is my heart. I have created many swords whilst waiting for one's arrival. Unaware of loss whilst unbeknownst to gain, I was always alone on the hill of swords. Thus my life has no meaning. My whole life was Unlimited Blade Works." An illusory blaze covered the arena, dispelling the knight, and revealing whom he was really fighting. The person was amazed at the desert with swords, and at the same time was shocked. Shirou recognised the person whom he was with, and his eyes widened in disbelief. "You've come a long way, Shirou. I'm proud of you, my son." "No, you can't be! It's not possible!", he shouted. The figure took off his dark blue mask, to reveal a face Shirou recognised. "F-Father…?!", Shirou asked in shock and horror. "No way. You're supposed to b-be dead!" Kiritsugu formed a psychotic smirk. "Indeed, my son.", Kiritsugu said. "Where did you get the armour from?", Kiritsugu asked, interested. "From Kotomine.", Shirou admitted. Kiritsugu frowned in anger. "He came back to life after the Fifth Holy Grail War ended, and was sorry for his questionable actions.", Shirou explained. Upon hearing "Fifth Holy Grail War", Kiritsugu's eyes widened in horror. "So, my attempt to save the world, was in vain?!", he asked himself, crestfallen. "Trace, On!", Shirou said, preparing for battle. He traced Kanshou and Bakuya. Knowing that he could materialise his Reality Marble as long as he wanted on the Moon, Shirou decided to use that to his advantage. Then, the swords disappeared, alongside the Reality Marble.

Above the Moon, Madoka watched in horror. The Moon was in fact descending to wipe out the Earth, and was thus causing massive climate changes. Madoka flew back to the temple, only to find that Ragna, Rena, Yuki and Shirou were now on their last legs. Kiritsugu had almost killed Shirou (Kyoko didn't care much for him due to thining that he had betrayed her in not wanting to re-cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi), and Rena had almost been poisoned by Mion's syringe. Then, Madoka saw a sight that made her eyes widen in absolute terror and rage. Tatsuya had been killed. "NO!", Madoka screamed. Then, her rage, anger and hatred surged out of her Grief Gem, empowering her. Upon seeing who had killed her little brother, she found that it was Sayaka, her friend. She snapped, letting a hail of arrows rain down on Sayaka, who blocked them. Shirou then recklessly rushed at her, swinging Kanshou and Bakuya like a lunatic.

Yuki had just stabbed Ryoko for the umpteenth time, her smile widening. The blue-haired girl asked, "Why?" Yuki replied, "You took my place in the SOS Brigade, took my friends away, and stole my Kyon away! That's why!" "But it doesn't matter now. I'll be sure to give you a good death as penance!", she continued. She continued stabbing her, laughing all the way.

Ragna was now riddled by Nu's Legacy Edge. Continuing to fight, he then used _his_ Distortion Drive. "Carnage…SCISSORS!", he roared, whilst lunging at Nu. His attack connected, allowing him to use another attack as a followup. Nu was blown across the room, into a pillar. Nu coughed up blood due to the injury being so…hard.

Madoka continued shooting Sayaka with her arrows, whilst being sure to make sure she suffered as well. To ensure her friend's suffering, she then got out her salt, and rubbed it into Sayaka's wounds. Sayaka screamed in pain. Kyoko and Mami intercepted Madoka, and downed her with a kick to the head. "Looks like _someone_ is being a bit too inconsiderate.", Homura said. She got a CD player ready, and placed headphones over Madoka's ears. Homura then got out a CD. It was…"Losing My Religion". Madoka screamed, "No! Don't do it, don't put it on! Don't do it don't do it don't do it!" Homura ignored her, and placed the single in the player, and pressed "PLAY" as Mami calmly laid Madoka on a sofa and closed her eyes.

Shirou ran to Madoka's location only to receive a bullet in the back courtesy of his father. "Shirou, you can't help her now. Come back to Germany with Ilya, Iri and me.", Kiritsugu said. "Rin will be there. Were you not told?", he continued. Shirou then stabbed Kiritsugu with the Azoth Dagger, which greatly shocked the latter. Gasping in horror, Kiritsugu then fell to the ground, dead. Shirou, exhausted, wandered off to find Rena and Yuki. However, then, Kiritsugu rose up, and grabbed Shirou, teleporting the two back to Earth.

Rena slashed Keiichi and Mion several times with her cleaver. A maniacal frustration on her face, she then slashed through a barrier, only to be intercepted by Shion and Hanyuu. Stabbing them with her switchblade, Rena then escaped in shock, to find Madoka. However, that would have gone better if a certain blonde-haired, red eyed boy was not in her way.

Ragna marched through the Sanctuary, finding Kaguya's throne room. "I've found you, Kaguya Otsutsuki.", Ragna thought to himself. By now, the Moon was starting to burn up in Earth's atmosphere. Everyone on Earth besides Shirou and his family were now running in fear. Ragna also saw a black version of Kyubey near to the throne, with blue eyes. "Who are you?", Ragna asked. "Damn it all to Hell.", the cat muttered under its breath. Turning to face Ragna, he said, "My name is Enbey, an Interceptor." "Did you turn Madoka into a Veneficus Puella?!", Ragna asked. "No, I didn't. I turned the others into VP's though, but I still bloody regret that decision. By the way, do you know a way to breach Kaguya's defences? I tried to and it was almost bloody impossible.", Enbey continued. Ragna and Enbey then saw a ocean. It had flooded over, and the rest of the planet was following suit. "Oh no.", Ragna said to himself. "What's the damn matter now?!", Enbey asked. "Madara Uchiha told me that the Moon has a will. That will is Kaguya Otsutsuki. If the Moon ever dropped, then it would be her will to smite all of humanity.", Ragna explained. "Seems straight enough.", Enbey said in response.

As Ragna and Enbey planned to stop the Moon, a now intensely angered Rena approached the throne room after failing to wake Madoka. Hands and clothing covered in blood, she then stopped to catch her breath. She was still carrying her cleaver, and now had grown quite attached to it. "Don't worry, Mr. Cleaver. You'll get your blood.", she said soothingly. Entering Kaguya's throne room, she saw Enbey. "I'M TAKING HIM HOME WITH ME!", she squealed, alerting Ragna. "Rena-chan, you're here.", Ragna noted. Then, the seals protecting Kaguya, sinking into the ground. "That's why I couldn't get past that effing barrier!", Enbey realised. Multicoloured lights appeared on the ground, as the invisible wall guarding the princess cracked and disappeared. Yuki had defeated the Quatre Knights…but at the cost of her memories.

"Now, Rena-chan, let's begin.", Ragna said. "Of course, Ragna.", Rena answered. They approached the princess, with the intent to kill her. Enbey said, "You're going to kill her now?" "Of course.", Ragna said. "Me and Rena-chan are Kaguya's descendants, and the possible two choices for the Ten-Tails' jinchuuriki." "That's right, Oniisan.", Rena said. Shocked, Enbey decided to let them kill the princess. "Oh, that won't come to fruition.", Kaguya said telepathically. "Mother, forgive me and Oniisan.", Rena said. "We are now in the Modern World, and it is imperative that you rest. "Yes, it is.", Kaguya seemed to agree.

Madoka woke up on Earth. More specifically, she, Yuki and Shirou were in the Einzbern castle in Germany. She wondered what had happened to her on the Moon, but now knew that her suspicions were correct. Homura now had her memories erased, alongside the others, but didn't seem that all worse for wear. Madoka and Yuki were at the time sleeping by Shirou's side.

"You're from the Ancient World?!", Ragna said in shock. "Of course I am, Oniisan.", Rena said with the most cutest smile on her face. "Now, we won't have any…interruptions, besides Mother and the rest of my friends…", she continued. Then, the rest of her Game Club arrived. Ragna turned round to see his path was blocked by four children. One of them had brown messy hair with purple eyes, one had green hair in a ponytail with matching green eyes, one of them had blonde hair which was very neat and curled with reddish-purple eyes, and the last of them (who was around the same size as the blonde-haired child) had long purple hair with matching purple eyes. "Good job bringing Nii-san here, Rena.", the green haired one said. "How could I refuse, Mii-chan?", Rena replied. "Just who the hell are you people?!", Ragna roared. Rena, indicating them out, introduced them. The boy with brown hair was called Keiichi, the girl with green hair was called Mion, the girl with blonde hair Satoko and the girl with purple hair Rika. Then, Jin and Saya arrived. "Jin, Saya…", Ragna said. "Brother, don't you see yet?", Jin asked. "You've been fighting against people from the Ancient World, and you're one of them.", he continued. Completely horrified, Ragna then fainted from shock.

Looking out of one of the castle's windows, Madoka watched the Moon get closer, and closer, and closer. Her eyes widened in horror, and found that Shirou had been knocked unconscious by Ilya. Leaving the castle, she then found a way to stop the Moon before it collided with Earth. To stop the Moon, she would have to do something very risky and dangerous, and it was doubtful that it would succeed. She intended for Mami to fire an extremely large Tiro Finale, merged with her arrow attack to nudge the Moon back into its proper position. The thing was that Mami did not know anything about Tiro Finales or anything. Long story short, she had contracted amnesia. Also, all of Madoka's friends were alive and well, and Kyoko's father hadn't done…_that_.

After arriving back in Mitakihara, Madoka talked with Kyubey, who for some reason now had golden eyes. She had learned that magic was a common occurrence and that anyone who could not cast magic was called a Muggle. Madoka thus implied that her friends were so, and that they didn't have the potential to make the contract, either Grief Potential or otherwise. Thankfully, due to being a Veneficus, she knew that Mami would die if she faced the witch Charlotte (since she was now a Muggle).

When Madoka arrived at school, she found that to her horror, the Game Club had gotten there first. Thus, they had more time to spread the Hinamizawa Syndrome, and now Homura was implying that their way of life had changed for the better. Madoka knew otherwise; she once had a nightmare of Keiichi clawing out his own throat. Another one was Rena being convinced that she was infested with parasites. Also, she had been written out of existence. "Mami-san..", she thought.

Madoka had managed to squeeze some information out of Irie and Tomitake what Hinamizawa Syndrome actually was. Also, she had recently connected to the website TV Tropes, and now had learned of _our_ world, during which she learned of the Grand Connection. Also learning of Stride, Madoka saw the reflection of Rand Cathartin Darc in her mirror. She wondered who he was before his reflection disappeared.

Upon arriving at her school, she found that everyone from Hinamizawa had moved to Mitakihara. Also, she found that her plan didn't need to be fulfilled, as Homura and Rin had worked together to place the Moon back where it was supposed to be. Pondering what she was going to do, she eventually decided against going to the Moon and casting the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Upon entering her school, she was swarmed by Homura's Witch Familiars. "Sorry, Madoka. Can't keep the buggers under control.", she said. "Homura-chan, lets get to the details. What happened when I was on the Moon?", Madoka asked. "You don't remember?", Homura asked. "My love, we went to the Cotton Drifting Festival together. Well, we went with Rena-san and Shion-san.", she continued. "Shion…?", Madoka asked. "Yes. Shion Sonozaki. Mion-san's sister.", Homura said. "Strange.", Madoka said to herself. "If I was on the Moon, then how could I have gone to the festival…?", she further asked. "My love, it was a dream for crying out loud!", Homura said. "Then, the record you put on…?", Madoka asked. "I don't know if REM still exist, dear.", Homura replied. "What's this talk about the festival?", an orange haired girl asked. "Oh, Mikuru-chan!", Homura exclaimed. Mikuru then left to report to Haruhi.

As Madoka was walking in a graveyard, she felt a chill about her. Upon arriving at a grave, she wiped the frost off (it was December), and saw a horrid sight. The grave said, "RIP, Madoka and Tatsuya Kaname, brother and sister." Madoka was now extremely scared. "So, I've been dead all along?", she asked. "Of course you have.", Mion said. Madoka turned round apprehensively. "When did I die?", Madoka asked. "You died last week, the day after the festival. You contracted brain cancer. Tatsuya-kun was brutally killed by a Witch. You were also fatally stabbed by one of Mami's Familiars. The ambulance carrying you didn't make it to the hospital in time, and you had only 20 minutes to live. There weren't enough bandages, and when your parents arrived, you were already dead.", Mion solemly explained, crying all the while. Madoka felt her chest, and there was no heartbeat.

Suddenly, the ground beneath Madoka gave way, and she found herself tumbling into a pit of black ichor. In the black ichor of the Grail, Madoka regained consciousness in a white void, wearing a black leather dress. She then formed a smile, and it was neither pleasure nor joy. It was sinister.

Madoka Kaname…was now a demon.

The end.


	2. Chapter 2

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Mami's Rebellion_

Mami woke up. It was a pleasant day in Mitakihara, and the sun was out. Getting up, she then remembered how friendly Kyoko was when she left her, and how considerate Sayaka and Nagisa had been in leaving and killing her, respectively. The thing was, Homura had created yet _another_ timeline. Madoka had merged with Walpurgisnacht, forcing Homura to thus become heartbroken and alone. After creating another timeline, Homura succumbed to despair, and thus turned into a Witch whom Mami put down in sheer glee. However, now, everyone's memories were merging, and Mami had remembered that one of her killers, the Witch Charlotte, was a cute, human loli named Nagisa Momoe. She loved her. Forming a deranged smile, she said, "This time, you won't say no to me OR leave me. Not if I can help it."

After Madoka went to Homura's funeral, she was in a state of depression. Learning how much Homura had loved her to have created a new universe, Madoka grew quite affectionate for Homura in kind. The thing was, now she couldn't reciprocate Homura's feelings. Or could she? When going home one day after school, she saw Homura again, who looked quite alive. "H-Homura-chan?", Madoka asked in confusion. "I'm back, my love.", Homura said. She teleported to Madoka's location, and kissed her quite gently. Mami looked on, jealous and angry. "Madoka's supposed to be MINE! Why is she w Homura again, who looked quite alive. "H-Homura-chan?", Madoka asked in confusion. "I'm back, my love.", Homura said. She teleported to Madoka's location, and kissed her quite gently. Mami looked on, jealous and angry. "Madoka's supposed to be MINE! Why is she with that Homura girl?", she thought in confusion.

Taking out her anger on some hapless Familiars, Mami was then approached by Kyoko. "Mami-san?", Kyoko asked. Mami then smiled; her chance had come at last. Turning round, she then de-transformed. Calling out her Soul Gem, her manical smile grew wider. Kyoko summoned her Soul Gem and tried to transform, but it was too late. Mami had already bumped her Soul Gem against Kyoko's, causing it to glow yellow. Continuing to smile like a deranged yandere, Mami then said, "Now, you'll be a part of me, _forever_." Kyoko saw her Soul Gem then partially glow yellow, and fell unconscious.

Madoka woke up from a nightmare with a jolt. She was in a double bed for some reason; turns out Homura was sleeping in the same bed as her. Both girls were wearing the same black dress, but Madoka's had a purple trim; Homura's dress had a pink trim. In order to prevent Mami from turning Madoka into one of her "fans", Homura had bumped her Soul Gem against Madoka's, essentially turning Madoka into part of her. Madoka looked at her Soul Gem in horror, and saw that it had turned partially purple. "Don't worry, Madoka. You can't say no to me. You _won't _say no to me.", Homura said, her eyes looking very longingly at Madoka. Madoka then imagined she was falling into a dark pit, never to see the light of day ever again.

Madoka woke up with a fright. She was in her own bed (thankfully), but saw a certain raven-haired girl sitting by her bed. It was Homura. Homura caught sight of her, and said, "Rise and shine, my love." Madoka then grew extremely paranoid, to the point that she thought Homura had cat pupils. It was only Rena, who was looking after her in the wake of her parents' departure on business-related affairs. Rena was helping look after Tatsuya, but had inadvertently given Madoka the Hinamizawa Syndrome in the process. This was compounded by Rena going crazy and locking Mami and the rest of the Magical Girls so they couldn't get to _her_ Madoka. Because of this, Mami had turned all of the Magical Girls present into her "fans"; that is to say, they were lovestruck and thus would go to any length to protect Mami.

As Mion was cradling Tatsuya, Shion was making sure Madoka was healthy and happy. Having touched Madoka to make her understand her past lives, Shion had taken Madoka's blank look and her empty eyes as a sign of her success in winning Madoka over to the side of Hinamizawa. Also, she had re-dressed Madoka in a white kimono to show how pure she was. Untainted, uncorrupted for a second by all the ills of the world. Rika and Satoko, to further compound their love for Madoka, made sure she wouldn't leave them by binding her soul to theirs without telling Keiichi.

Madoka woke up from _that _nightmare as well. Now, Sayaka was sleeping with her. So was Homura, and they were in a threesome. IN THE SAME DAMN BED, TOO! In reality, Mami and the others had developed a rather strong crush on Madoka, and were thus attempting to show it through violating her dreams. Mami wasn't violating Madoka directly, rather she was using the others to do it whilst sleeping with Madoka, with their Soul Gems touching. "I love you, Madoka. Shall we go destroy the world now?", Mami asked, with a grin on her face.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Berserker_

Sayaka had an uneasy feeling. It was the first time, yet she somehow remembered a timeline in which Kyoko sacrificed herself to save her as a Witch (well, die alongside her). Because of this, she was becoming disillusioned, and because she also felt that Homura was getting a bit too close to her Madoka. Indeed, Madoka had disappeared off the face of the planet one day after the Cotton Drifting Festival, alongside her other friends, leaving the poor girl alone. That was of course real, until recently. Going around Mitakihara, she had caught sight of a strange girl with long, green hair and a yellow ribbon, carrying a taser. She was growing uneasy quickly, because she subconsciously recognised her somehow. However, it was the first time they had met. Odd; the girl (who was called Shion) seemed to know her. How could this even be?!

The next day after finding out who Shion was, Sayaka passed by Rena and Mion in the street. Rena whispered to her, "May you be spared from the curse of Oyashiro-sama, friend." How did Rena know her? And, also, how was Rena aware that Sayaka was being targeted by the curse of Oyashiro-sama? Sayaka was about to follow her and find out when she bumped into a familiar face. "Sayaka-chan!", the voice squealed in happiness. "I thought I'd lost you for-EVER!", the voice continued. There was only one person who had that voice: Madoka. "M-Madoka! It's nice to see you too.", Sayaka said in kind. By Madoka, however, was Homura. Also, they were holding hands. "Come ON, Sayaka! Come back to Hinamizawa with us!", Homura pleaded. "Where the hell is Hinamizawa?", Sayaka asked. "Also, do you think there is some kind of conspiracy there? You know, those mysterious disappearances?", she continued. Then, Madoka and Homura vanished into thin air. Behind Sayaka though, was Kyoko, with cat pupils for eyes.

"Sayaka, please, you have to come back to Hinamizawa! I can't live without you there!, Kyoko pleaded. "No.", Sayaka said. "I can't go with you." Kyoko was angered. Gnashing her teeth together, she summoned her spear, whilst Sayaka changed into her Magical Girl outfit. They clashed weapons, but although Kyoko was more trained, Sayaka was upstaging her due to sheer strength. "Unreal!", Kyoko thought. "So what if you don't want to come back to Hinamizawa with me? I'll make you come, even if you don't want to, or else.", she said. With a look of pure hatred on her face, Kyoko readied an attack and fired, only for Sayaka to dodge effortlessly. "How did you-?", Kyoko asked, but Sayaka stopped her. "I'm an agent from the Law of Cycles, aka MY version of Madoka. Due to Homura violating her, I became strong for the sake of taking the Law of Cycles back and saving her from that demon's clutches.", Sayaka explained. "Due to my countless memories giving me neat foreknowledge, I was able to become a certified badass in my own right.", she continued. "Alright Sayaka, I'll let you go THIS time, but next time, I WILL take you back with me.", Kyoko said, heartbroken, before disappearing. Changing back, Sayaka found that she had no Soul Gem anymore. "What the hell happened to me?!", she thought.

Back in Hinamizawa, Shion was watching over the unconscious Satoshi. "Don't worry, my love. I will bring you back, no matter what I have to do in order to ensure that. OK, my love?", she said with a psychotic grin on her face. She was crying tears of happiness. Little did Satoshi know that Shion had long dumped him, and was now in love with Keiichi. Driven to protect him, she was now engaging in murder, even if the person was not going to take him away. To make matters worse, Shion had knocked him unconscious and had hidden him in the Sonozaki estate. She was keeping him sustained with Satoshi's life-force, which was slowly being drained by the second. In fact, she was even going to kill Mion, Rena, Satoko, Rika, Hanyuu and even Keiichi's parents just so she would be able to live with him forever. She cried a tear of happiness at the thought, and started to chuckle.

As Sayaka ran towards Hinamizawa, she bumped into Rin on the way. "Who are you?", she asked. "My name is Rin Tohsaka.", Rin answered. "My name's Sayaka Miki.", Sayaka said. Then, Rin teleported over to Sayaka (despite only being a few centimetres away), and kissed her gently on the lips. Sayaka blushed, and found that Rin was crying. "To think that I would be reunited with my little sister after all these years! Oh what fortune!", Rin said. "Uh, Rin?", Sayaka asked, and then felt a jolt of electricity in her brain. Apparently, Sayaka was once Sayaka Tohsaka, but was adopted by the Miki family at a young age. Otherwise, why should she have gone to Rin in the first place? After Rin had finished crying, they continued towards Hinamizawa. Standing in front of the gate was Mami, and she had a maniacal grin on her face. "Welcome back, Sayaka.", she said. Now, the memories were too much for the poor girl to bear. "Sayaka?", Rin asked in confusion. Sayaka was clutching her forehead in pain, screaming. "No! No! NO! That's not true! I made the contract! I'm a…I'm a…I'm a Puella Magi!", she screamed. "Puella Magi…?", Mami asked. Then, it started to rain, and a thunderstorm sounded. "NOOOOOOOOOO!", Sayaka roared. A black and dark blue aura surrounded her, and she remembered. Forming a maniacal smile, she said, "IT'S TRUE! I CAN BLOCK IT OUT! I DON'T FEEL PAIN ANYMORE!" "What do you mean, Sayaka?", Mami asked. Sayaka flashed back to her fight with Elsa-maria, and then remembered the Witch Transformation. Her eyes glowed red, and she readied her sword after changing back into her Magical Girl outfit. She then rushed at Mami abruptly, and stabbed her.

"Oh no, she's remembered!", Shion said in shock, observing the battle from afar. "What do you mean, remembered?!", Akiha asked. "Those dreams I inserted were intended to lock away her true memories and make her develop the syndrome. As she didn't become paranoid, I think she might be immune to the Hinamizawa Syndrome, but she still went berserk.", Shion explained. "You shouldn't have given her the fake memories, should you? Should you?", Rena asked.

As Mami and Sayaka duelled, Sayaka saw Mami activate _her_ Berserk Mode. Mami's eyes glew yellow, and her fangs appeared. Watching from afar, Madoka said, "Sayaka-chan's grown so strong, hasn't she, Nagisa-chan?" "Yes.", Nagisa said. Sayaka raised her cutlass as Mami fired her rifled muskets. Curtsying, Mami summoned more muskets out of her dress. "What? You're shitting guns now?!", Berserk Sayaka asked. "They're called rifled muskets, Sayaka.", Berserk Mami said in annoyance and craziness. Mami prepared a Tiro Finale whilst Sayaka summoned a pseudo version of Unlimited Blade Works, calling it Unlimited Cutlass Works. Sayaka raised her arm causing her cutlasses to rise into the sky and lowered it again, causing the cutlasses to rain down on the more experienced Magical Girl. Sayaka noted that Mami didn't have her Soul Gem either. "Sayaka, do you realise how dangerous it is that we could be killed with our Soul Gems? Without it, I don't have to worry about being mogu-mogu'd.", Mami explained. "Mogu mogu?", Sayaka asked. "It's an internet joke, you twit.", Mami said. Then, a purple arrow and a pink arrow broke up the fight, causing the two girls to return to normal. "What happened? Did I get into a fight or something?", Mami asked. She turned back to normal, only to realise that Kyoko had fallen into despair, and trapped them in her Witch Barrier. Mami had also fallen into despair alongside Madoka, Sayaka, Homura, Kirika, Subaru, Nagisa and Oriko. Thus, they had caused destruction in their Witch forms, but Madoka had caused the most as Kriemhild Gretchen. "So when did we become witches?", Mami asked. "Just recently.", Madoka said. "Welcome, my friends.", she said, descending.

_To be continued…_


End file.
